Richard "Stick" Montgomery
Richard Montgomery, known by his nickname Stick, is the main antagonist of the 1987 Touchstone Pictures film Stakeout. He was portrayed by Aidan Quinn. Role in film Richard "Stick" Montgomery was in prison serving his time for a murder he committed awhile back, and for his violent behavior towards his ex-girlfriend Maria Maguire, who broke up with him before being imprisoned. One night, his cousin Caylor Reese was coming to the prison in a truck to break him out of there. Aware he was coming, Montgomery and his cellmate made a plan for the two of them to get into a brawl, stab Montgomery, and the guards would break up the fight and take him to the medical room. It goes according to plan and Montgomery is stabbed in the abdomen, then he is taken up to the medical room by the guards to be treated. Once there, his cousin Caylor, having already passed the security clearance to the prison, meets up with Montgomery and brandishes his gun towards the guard and doctor. Montgomery takes the gun and starts to brutally beat the doctor up while Caylor takes care of the guard. Reminding him of his escape, Montgomery leaves the doctor to die as he jumps from the window onto the getaway truck and evades detection as his cousin goes through the prison security check once again. Now on the wanted list, Montgomery changes his appearance by shaving his beard and wearing a hat and a jacket, and ditching the truck for a car. At a bar, he makes a phone call to Maria, telling her to guess who it is but is quickly cut off, inadvertently by Chris Lecce, who was wiretapping the phone lines while on a stake out with his partner Bill Reimers. In a dream sequence, Montgomery and Caylor make it to Maria's house, open the door, and walk up the stairs before he points his gun at Lecce and shoots him. Montgomery and Caylor stop at a gas station to fill up there car, meanwhile, Montgomery has other plans and kills the convenience store clerk and then flips the door sign from open to close. He sees a driver come by and tells him the store is closed. Later, they pass a police car on their way to Maria's, grabbing their attention, and engaging in a high speed chase (the driver may have tipped them off moments before). Montgomery drives while Caylor fires a few rounds at the police with his shotgun, who respond back by wounding him. Once they approach the bridge, several police cars barricade their path, forcing Montgomery to stop. Caylor tells him it's over, but Montgomery tells him otherwise. He put the gear shift in reverse and backs into two police cars before driving down a hill and avoiding a few more cars before taking a plunge into the river, seemingly to their deaths. However, it is revealed he survived with Caylor being the only casualty, and later that night, breaks into Maria's home and holds her at gun point. He unexpectedly receives a surprise from Chris Lecce, and hears him ask what he was going to say to Maria. Though he refuses, Montgomery threatens him or else he will die. Montgomery then reveals to them the money he hid in a chair before his incarceration. He then starts to question who he is, and Lecce lies that he robbed banks and did time in a federal penitentiary like Montgomery. As they continue to talk, Montgomery spots Bill Reimers and begins to grow suspicious again of Lecce. He falls for his word that Reimers was watching him, not Montgomery. Having had enough, he tells Lecce to drive him and Maria to the dock where he plans to escape via boat. He orders Lecce and Reimers to cuff themselves together and decides to kill the cop but his partner shows up with the boat and tells him Lecce is a cop along with Reimers. Maria struggles with Montgomery as Lecce races to his car for his revolver while Reimers takes care of the pimp. Lecce and Montgomery have a shootout at the nearby logmill with Lecce narrowly avoiding him. Montgomery runs into a panel that operates the mill's machines and pushes each button in an attempt to kill him. In the process, he gets in a fight with Lecce and manages to get him stuck near a machine. Montgomery would have succeeded in killing Lecce had Maria not interfered and strike him with a plank, dropping his gun within Lecce's distance. Montgomery knocks Maria down the ground and almost goes for his gun but Lecce grabs it first as he his shot in the chest. In his dying breath, Montgomery kneels in pain, grabbing his chest, and smirks, before giving in to his wound. Gallery Stick_Monty_1.png|Richard "Stick" Montgomery in his cell. Stick_Monty_2.png|Montgomery escapes prison by rope, then later truck, with help from cousin Caylor. Stick_Monty_3.png|Now a wanted man, he proceeds to change his appearance by shaving his beard off. Stick_Monty_4.png|The cousins head out in a blue Pontiac for them to see his ex-girlfriend Maria Maguire. Stick_Monty_5.png|Montgomery robs a convenience store clerk of his money while his cousin fills the car with gas. Stick_Monty_6.png|Caylor counts the money Montgomery stole. Stick_Monty_7.png|In a dream from Chris Lecce, Montgomery arrives at Maria's house and murders Lecce. Stick_Monty_8.png|They are subsequently chased by the police from a tip of an unfortunate witness. Stick_Monty_9.png|The car takes a plunge into the river while escaping the police. Stick_Monty_10.png|Montgomery is the only survivor. Stick_Monty_11.png|He finds Maria and tells her he misses her. Stick_Monty_12.png|In a turn of events, Montgomery holds Lecce hostage (later Bill Reimers) and shows him and his ex the stolen money from a bank robbery he committed a few years ago. Stick_Monty_13.png|He proceeds to take his hostages to a dock, kill them both, then escape with Maria via boat. Stick_Monty_14.png|But this plan fails and a shootout commences between him and Chris Lecce. Here he is shown holding Maria at gunpoint. Stick_Monty_15.png|Lecce knocks down Montgomery and fist fights him after the former loses his gun in the saw machines. Stick_Monty_16.png|Montgomery, though, has the upper hand in the fight. Stick_Monty_17.png|He is about to kill Lecce after getting him stuck, but the tables turn for Montgomery when Maria knocks his head with wood, making him drop his gun for Lecce to grab. Stick_Monty_18.png|Montgomery's death. Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:In Love